


Ever Growing Feelings for A Friend

by Izo_mech



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Embarrassed Jazz, First Dates, Flashbacks, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izo_mech/pseuds/Izo_mech
Summary: Jazz is a dork when it comes to telling Prowl he likes him. He better hurry before someone gets to his Prowler first. Which will never ever happen, not while Jazz is around.I'm really bad at summary's please read it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! Izo here, just know this is my first time every writing something like this (even though I've been reading it for years now) I decided to give it a try since well...I have nothing better to do and my cousin talked me into it, also I know my grammar is horrible I tried my best, Soooo other than that I hope you guys enjoy!

Prowl was sitting at his desk reading one of many datapads while another small stack rested beside him. In saunders Jazz without knocking 'like always ', a small sway in his hips and a slag eating grin on his face and his famous gleaming visor, while listening to a song that was silent too everyone but Jazz. Prowl decided to ignore him for the moment and kept reading.

Jazz smiles as he sees his best friend, "Hello mah handsome copper."

Prowl just sighs and keeps reading his datapad then flicks his doorwing, "Hello Jazz."

He chuckles and sits on the edge of Prowls desk. Prowl looks up at him for a quick second with a blank look on his face. "Jazz."

He smiles "Yes? Prowler. "

"Please get off my desk before you crack another one of my datapads." he says with a sigh. 

Jazz looks at him with a hurt look on his face while placing a servo over where his spark rested "Man are ya still mad at meh for tha'!? Tha' happen'd ages ago."

Prowl set is datapad down for a second and looked at Jazz with an unimpressed look on his faceplates "Jazz...that was yesterday." then goes back to his work.

"Yeah man ages ago! It's in tha' past." he says as he sits in the chair across from his friend and watches him work.

Jazz admires his best friend for a long time, as he watched him Prowl was simply drop dead gorgeous in his optics. Prowl's colors were opposite to his, where he was black Prowl was white, where Jazz was white Prowl was black, the only speck of color that was on him was the striking shiny red chevron on his helm and his optics, oh how Jazz loved his optics. They were a piercing royal blue and he always gave a cold but caring gaze that could make a bot want to tell him everything, unlike Jazz's visor that covered his optics. Prowl also had two of the most magnificent doorwings he has ever seen on a bot and Jazz was a sucker for a bot with doorwings.

Both he and Prowl were the same in many ways but yet different at the same time.  
Jazz has been Prowls friend since sparkling hood and he grew up to be a beautiful mech, Jazz knew there was nobody else in the universe who was as gorgeous as his Prowler 'whoa where did tha’ come from Jazzman? Prowl isn't your mech ta ‘ave, he's ya best friend and nothin’ more', he continues to watch Prowl 'but I sure wish he was.'

Jazz then asks timidly "Hey uh ya wanna go get some energon later with meh?" he says with a smile. 

"My levels are fine at the moment Jazz. I will grab some in a bit, right now I need to finish my work." Prowl says as he sets a datapad down signs it and places it on his finish stack while picking up another one and continues to read pretending to ignoring Jazz.

"Aww come on, ya 'ave been ‘ere for awhile now. Ya need ta get out an stretch those wings." Jazz says as he stands and rounds the desk to be next to him while placing a servo on his shoulder.

"Let's get outta here, grab ya a cube an relax a lil’ in the rec room." Prowl looks down and sighs for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, he then checked his energon levels which to him were surprisingly low, knowing that Ratchet would track him down if he didn't refuel soon. He set his datapad down and pushes away from his desk. 

"Alright Jazz you have convinced me." to which Jazz's grin got bigger. 

" 'kay then lets go!" he slaps his shoulder then grabs Prowls servo and practically drags him out of the office with a small embarrassing pitiful yelp 'which Prowl would never admit to' , earned them some weird looks and some chuckles from bots that were walking in the hallway. 

"Jazz!" Prowl practically hisses and shakes his servo out of Jazz's grip.

"I am perfectly capable of walking to the rec room without being dragged there." Prowl grumbles and looks away with a small pout his doorwings flicking a bit.

Jazz just laughs and lets Prowl pull away from him before wrapping an arm around his shoulders being mindful of his doorwings. "haha sorry man but ya ‘ave been cooped in there long enough. I had ta get ya out of there ‘fore Ratch' came down and dragged ya out by a wing ta medical just ta be sure tha’ you're refuelin' on time."

Prowl winced a bit just imagining what Ratchet would do to him if he ever found out he skipped his daily fuel. "Ratchet may be our medic but I am second in command and a grown mech, I am perfectly capable of refueling on time."

The saboteur gave him a look, Even though he has a visor on he still managed to give him a slight glare. "Which is why I'm draggin’ ya out of ya office righ' now ain't it? an ya better not let Ratch' hear ya say tha’ he'd knock ya inta stasis if ya were ta question his authority." 

Jazz grinned once again and gave him a little shake as they continued walking down the hall. "Don' worry Prowler I won't tell tha' Hatchet what ya said." 

Prowl just gave a small smile as they made their way to the rec room. 

When they arrived Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were playing video games with Bluestreak. He was currently sitting between them cheering either one on 'Sunstreaker was winning' from what Prowl could see, a few bots were sitting at other tables refueling and sharing stories and laughing about the good times on Cybertron. 

"Go ahead an grab a table I'll get our drinks." Jazz says with a smile

Prowl just nods slightly, he walks to an unoccupied table towards the back of the room and sits in a chair being careful with his doorwings 'He once made the mistake to just sit down once without thinking and pitched a wire in his wing joint. Ratchet was cursing up a storm for two days about it so ever since then he always made sure to rearrange himself before sitting down' He was so lost in thought, he didn't notice the other bot that happened too walk up to his table. 

"Good Evening Prowl." A voice practically purred, Prowl jumped as he was brought back to the present, "Oh, Hello there Mirage." 

Mirage was painted white and blue with a rocket launcher attached to his shoulderplates and has the ability to completely disappear. Before the war he was a noble,and like all nobles he would love to go to those high society events, hunting turbo foxes, and enjoying vintage energon, but when the war started he to like all others was forced to pick a side. 

"May I sit with you?" he asks and jesters to the chair next to Prowl.

Prowl blinks then leans back in his chair "Oh! Yes you may sit there." Mirage just smiles gently then sits down. 

"So how have you been sir? We don't really get to see you away from your desk that often." He asks while taking a sip from his cube. This was true and Prowl knew it but 'he didn't think he spent that much time in his office...did he?'

"I have been well and yes I realize that I have not been able to get my energon regularly, Bluestreak or Jazz usually bring me a cube while I'm working." Prowls doorwings sag a tad bit and Mirage noticed.

"Ahh I'm assuming that our resident Terror Twins have something to do with the reason why." Mirage tilts his head a bit and smiles 

Prowl just looks at him with his own ghost smile "You would assume correct."

At the mention of their nickname both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stop playing the game and look over to see who is talking about them. When they spot Prowl and Mirage, Sideswipe grins when he sees him while Sunstreaker just smirks and they both go back to playing their game. 

Mirage glances at them then Prowl, and asks "Why keep them here when all they do is cause trouble?"

Prowl just sighs, "They are capable warriors and they listen to command, they just need to let off a bit of steam every once in awhile much too my displeasure."

"They're to reckless if you ask me." Mirage sneered while looking back at them.

"Well it's a good thing nobody asked you then now is it?" Prowl tilts his helm a bit with a smirk.

Meanwhile...

Jazz walked over to the Energon dispenser, grabbed two cubes and started filling them, while he waited a bot walked up to him. ¨Hey Jazz my main mech! how's it hangin´?¨ There was a small tune in his voice when he spoke, Jazz already knew exactly who it was and simply grinned "Sup' Blasta'."

Blaster was a fun loving bot for all types of music just like Jazz, and he was one of the first to learn everything he could about Earth and all of it's occupants culture. Blaster is mainly painted red but has a yellow chest plate that holds his own mini team of cassettes to battle against his rival Soundwave who has a similar frame type as him.

"Nothin’ much just hangin' out waitin' for Sunny and Sides too either fight over the game or their lovely little fan over there." Blaster tilts his helm in the direction of the twins who were arguing over the game and getting jealous of each other when Bluestreak tried too calm either one of them down. 

Jazz just smiles and shakes his helm, "Tha' kid still hasn' noticed tha' they like him?" Blaster laughs, "Not a single clue, Speaking of not noticing anything, has the object of you affection noticed you yet?" He nudges him a bit.

Jazz would have blushed if he could, "Come on man ya know Prowl an I are just friends." 

Blaster throws his head back and laughs "Yeah right! The day I believe that is the day I admit defeat too ol' Sounders." he pats his back a bit "Come on man when are you gonna tell him?" Jazz just sighs knowing that Blaster won't give up, "I dunno man, I'm just nervous is all, ya know how Prowl is with emotions." Blaster frowned at him then smiled, "Which is perfect for you because you are great with them and when you guys finally get together you can help him with em’." 

Jazz just glares at the now full energon cubes knowing full well that Blaster was right finally gathering enough courage in his helm he says, "Alrigh' man I'll tell him, not righ' this minute but soon." he nods his helm to silently tell himself it was a great idea. 

"Uh Jazz if I were you I'd tell him before someone else gets too 'im." He taps Jazz's shoulder while staring in the direction Prowl was in, "Wha? Wha' do ya mean?" Jazz turns around and sees Mirage, their resident berth hopper sitting and talking with Prowl. 

Jazz grips the cubes tighter and growls, "Wha' tha frag does tha' berth hoppin', slag sucking noble doin' talkin' ta him?"

"Relax my mech Prowl isn't even show any type of interest in him just wat-" but Jazz wasn't listening anymore and starts walking over with the intent to kill. Blaster just sighs with an amused look on his faceplates, "Well alrighty then."

The poor noble had no idea what Jazz had planned for him, in his helm, Jazz had already shot and killed him over 25 times and counting. 

He knew what Mirage had planned for Prowl if he ever got a hold of him, Jazz worked with the mech for Primus sake! He knew what and who Mirage did in his off time. Bots were nothing but pleasure drones to him, he didn't care about feelings or the bot he was with, he only cared about himself and his own pleasure. Jazz knew that Prowl was just the next bot on his hit list.

Jazz walks up to the table cubes in servo, the two hadn't noticed him just yet. He clears his throat startling Mirage and surprising Prowl a bit, Jazz took a small pride in seeing Mirage jump and also the way Prowl's wings rose when he saw Jazz, the sight almost calmed him down, almost, "Hey there Mirage, whatcha doin' here?" Jazz says with a tight smile. 

Mirage squirms a bit in his seat but stays confidant under his gaze "Well uh, you know me sir, just relaxing, refueling and enjoying a friendly chat with some great company." he gestures too Prowl, "What are you doing here? I thought you were busy training the new recruits." 

Jazz tightens his hold on the cubes, "Gave em' tha rest of tha' day off, they've been training hard enough, why aren't ya out training or scouting for tha' matter? Isn't it ya shift?"

Mirage leans back a bit , "Traded shifts with Hound he owed me a favor plus he seems too enjoy this planet a lot more than I do, so it seemed like the logical choice." he shrugs and sips his cube.

Prowl frowns a bit noticing how tense his best friend was getting but he didn't know the reason as to why but turned his attention to Mirage. "While that may be a Mirage, it was not Hounds shift it was yours, you can not just trade shifts whenever you feel like it just because you do not like this planet. I suggest you go out and finish your shift on your own."

Mirage just grumbles silently to himself while getting up giving a quiet "yes sir." he glares at Jazz and walks out too go meet up with Hound. 

Jazz glares back best he could though, it was hard too tell because of his visor until Mirage is out of his sight, he looks back at Prowl and his mood instantly changes to one of murder, to his usual happy go lucky self. "Here ya go Prowler some midgrade for ya ta get ya levels up." He sets the cube down in front of him then sits down. Prowl decides to not comment on Jazz's previous murderous rage he held a second ago or the way he said his name, he just took the cube sipped it.

"Thank you Jazz, but as I said before my levels were fine." Jazz just glances at him then takes a long drink from his cube "Yeah sure they were." He winks, which Prowl doesn't even understand how that is possible when Jazz had his visor down all the time. They sat in silence for a few minutes just enjoying each other's company before Prowl breaks it.

"How are the new recruits? I never got the chance to introduce myself to them when they arrived. I have been meaning to go and see them, but it has just been busy for me." He looks towards his friend. "Ah well...they're new, some are showin' some great potential but others jus' need a small push, and I'm assuming tha reason you've been so busy is cause of our lovely twins ova' there?" Jazz smiles and looks over his shoulder, to look at the small group too see that they both calmed down significantly thanks too little Bluestreak sitting between them. 

Sunstreaker looked like he was blushing a bit and Sideswipe looked embarrassed, while Bluestreak's wings were flapping up and down in excitement over something, Jazz wasn't too sure on the reason why, then he looked back at Prowl. 

Prowl wings here hiked up in surprise and mild anger, it was known all around the Ark that he didn't like the terror twins hanging out with his baby brother Bluestreak. He didn't want the twins to drag his brother into any of their trouble making nonsense, or corrupt his little mind with whatever antics they had planned. 

"Yes, They seem to be keeping themselves busy with all of their pranks, maybe time in the brig and extra shifts is not enough for those two." There was an evil glint in his optics. Jazz just chuckles, "Aw come off it Prowler ya know those two wouldn' do anything ta hurt lil' blue. If it came down to it, they'd do anythin' to protect him." Prowl just looks around with a roll of his optics. 

He looks around at the other Autobots around them, having a good time laughing and having fun, he looks at one table which held his older brother Smokescreen, Weapons Specialist Ironhide, Inferno and their Security Officer Red Alert. Prowl was really surprised to see Red Alert their since he's more dedicated to his job than he himself was. Prowl just thought to himself about how well his brothers got along with others, while it seemed like nobody wanted to get to know him. It was always like that even when they were younger, bots always wanted to hang out with his brothers more.

Jazz was watching him once again wondering what was going though his helm, he followed his gaze and noticed how he was staring at his brothers with an almost envious gaze. 

Most thought that Prowl had no spark or that he was cold feeling but that wasn't the case. Others just didn't understand how Prowl dealt with things, he didn't show his emotions. Which helped them, he was dedicated to his job of keeping them alive. Jazz was one of his only friends other than some of the commanding officers who would converse with Prowl every so often after a battle or whenever he made a surprise visit to the Rec Room. Jazz decided to grab his attention too get his mind of such things.

"Hey Sarge?." Prowl looks at him, "Wanna uh...maybe, I don' know, hang out sometime later? Or go out for a drive maybe?"

He looks at Jazz for a moment to register what he said then replies,"I am not doing anything later tonight after my shift, if that is an acceptable time?" 'Score! Whoa slow down Jazz don't act to happy ya might creep him out, just relax' Jazz thinks to himself then smiles, "Sure! Tonight is a great time, actually anytime is great with ya."

He resisted the urge to slap himself 'ugh really Jazz? "Any time is great with ya?!" Can ya get any more cheesy?' Prowl regards him for a moment then nods, "Maybe a game of chess?"

Jazz shakes his helm with a grin, "My mech ya know you're going to wipe tha floor with meh in tha' game, but alright chess it is then! Now don' go plannin' anything just ta get out of hangin' with meh." Prowl gives him a rare playful hurt look, "Jazz how dare you accuse me of wanting to do such things." He says and he places a servo on his chest. Jazz laughs, "Careful there Prowler ya migh' scare some bots by bein' yourself." 

Prowl just gives him an amused look and finishes his cube, "Well Jazz thank you for getting me out of my office for a while, but I should get back and finish my work." Jazz looks at him "Wha? Already?? Bu-"

"I have a lot of work to do and I'd rather finish it soon so I wouldn't have to cancel our plans for later." He watched Jazz's defeated turn into one that would rival any sparkling.

"Oh! Alright wha' are doin' still standin' here then?! and ya do know tha' even if ya don' finish ya work I'd still drag ya out of tha' office ta hang with your best friend." Prowl smiles, "Yes, I understand completely. Until later then?" Jazz waves him off "Alrigh' I'm holdin' ya to tha'." Prowl nods and walks away back to his office.

Jazz holds his servo in the air a moment longer before slumping in his chair with a sigh but then shows a small smile. He gloats in his small victory of this 'date.' he suggested with Prowl 'not that Prowl was aware' He takes a sip from his cube "Until later Prowler."


	2. Chapter 2

Mirage grumbled to himself as he drove to meet up with Hound, He thought about the way Jazz interrupted his and Prowl’s time together. His engine reved in anger as he saw the way The Special Ops Commander looked at Prowl, he knew that the mech liked their SIC, a lot of mechs liked the way Prowl looked. Who wouldn’t? He was beautiful, beautiful enough to catch a nobles optic ‘Prowl himself didn’t think so but everyone always gave the SIC an appreciative glance every once in an while’ He was still thinking about it when he caught up with Hound, who was currently crouched over studying some ants.

Hound loved this planet, Mirage didn’t understand why, it was a dirty place to be! But Hound always found beauty in something, no matter what it was. 

Mirage transformed when he pulled up to the clearing, “Hello there Mirage, I thought you wanted to stay in today?” Hound turned to look at him for a moment before going back to watching the ants. “The sparkless one decided that I should finish my patrol myself instead of sending others to do my work for me, so I left before he could throw me in the brig.” he huffed as he made his way over to Hound, standing next to him.

Hound chuckled, “I doubt Prowl would ever do such a thing to you of all mechs, the twins maybe, but you? No.” He continued to watch the ants. Hound was a green and white painted scout, with the ability to project holograms. He loved everything about the outdoors and often wished that he were human too enjoy it like they did. Back on Cybertron they didn’t have any organic life like earth did, so everytime he could get the chance to go outside he took it and explored what the planet had to offer.

“You didn’t see him today, he looked like he had a rod shoved up his aft. At first, I was having the most wonderful conversation with him then guess who just so happen to show up.” Hound glanced up, “Uhh Jazz?” He said with confusion in his voice. “Jazz! Does that mech have nothing better to do other than follow our SIC around like a lost turbo puppy!” he growls, “Ugh!! it’s bad enough that I work right under him, but does he hav- are you even listening to me?” Mirage stops his rant to look at Hound, who was still observing his ants.

“Hmm? Oh! Yes I’m listening.” Mirage just looks at him curiously, glances at the ants then back to him. “Why are you wasting your time watching those insects?”

Hound smiles, “They’re interesting creatures. Ants are very social insects who live in very large colonies and they all work for one queen ant, and did you know that the queen is the only ant that can lay any eggs. It's simply amazing. They can even eat dead plant matter and are also very strong, they can carry 10 to 50 times their own body weight.”

“I just don't understand why you’re so fascinated with them.” Mirage crosses his arms over his chest waiting for an answer, to which Hound replies, “These ants remind me of all of us in the war, We all work for one bot, given that Autobots work together and the Decepticons look after themselves.” He stops talking for a moment then asks, “I’ve been meaning to ask you Mirage, why don't you like this planet? You know, you may learn a thing or two from these humans and the creatures living here.” Hound stands up and looks at Mirage with a tilt of his helm. 

“I just don’t like them, They're not worth my time, plus I know that we’ll be returning to Cybertron soon so there’s no reason to learn anything about them or like them for that matter.” Hound just frowned and looked up at the sky. 

“You know, if I were given the choice to stay here or return to Cybertron. I think I’d want to stay here on Earth.” Mirage looked at him as if he grew a second helm, “What!? Why would you ever chose this planet over our home?!” He says his anger rising once again.

“I just like it here better, I get to enjoy all this nature. On Cybertron while it was enjoyable I just didn’t fit in there, here I get to go exploring all the time. I know, my way of relaxing is a whole lot different from yours, It’s no secret that you miss our home and we all know you’d jump on the first ship to Cybertron if you could.” Mirage just looked away when Hound turned his attention to him. “But is it really that hard to try and enjoy what we have here? To accept it for a little bit.”

Mirage continues to stay quiet as Hound stares, “Is it Mirage?” Mirage doesn’t answer, Hound just sighs as he starts to walk away. “Okay, okay Hound. I hear you loud and clear.” He turns around and following him resting a servo on his shoulder to stop him from leaving. “ I guess, maybe, I can learn a bit more about this planet while we’re here.” Hound looks over his shoulder at Mirage and smiles, “That’s all I’m asking for and I’ll even help you every step of the way.” He transforms into his alt mode.

“You don’t have to leave.” Mirage watches him getting disappointed, he didn’t want to force his friend to leave. “Who said I was leaving? I think we should get started on teaching you all about earth culture.” He revs his engine in a challenging manner “Maybe even get a small race in on the way.” Mirage grins grateful that his friend wasn’t mad at him. “You know full well that you can’t beat me in a race Hound.” He transformers into his alt mode racing off before Hound can say anything else. 

He laughs and races after the noble.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A little bit later Prowl was back in his office completely absorbed in his work when there was a knock on his door. “Come in” He says as he continues working, In walks in his brother Smokescreen. 

Smokescreen was the oldest out of the three brothers, The three were considered the last of their kind after their home Praxus was destroyed by the Decepticons early on in the war. The three of them have a very similar frame type but unlike his brothers Smokescreen is the colorful one out of the bunch. He is painted red a blue with a yellow chevron, with screaming 38’s on his doorwings.

“Hello my dear baby brother! What are you working on?” He immediately comments and sits down in the chair across from Prowl. “Hello Smokescreen, I am well and at the moment I am currently working on reports for Optimus, and if you are able to, please refrain from calling me that name when you know that I am not the youngest.” he continues typing.

He slaps the arm of the chair, “Ah but you forget brother that I am the oldest, you and Blue are my baby brothers therefore I can technically call you my baby brother.” He leans back looking proud of himself.

Prowl stops typing and looks down with a sigh then gives his brightly colored older brother his full attention, “Is there any particular reason as to why you came to visit me?”

“Well now that you mentioned it, yes I did! I was going to tell you that I’ve been hearing some stuff around the ark and I wanted to see if it were true.” He smiles, “Well what is it, I am very busy at the moment as you may have noticed.” He gestures to the datapads in front of him then continues what he was doing.

Smokescreen chuckles a bit, “Alright Mr.Tactician, I’ll spill. What I’ve been hearing my dear hard aft is that you have a date with a certain TIC of ours tonight.” He finishes with a small smirk. Prowl stops typing and looks at his brother horrified and his wings raised. “A date? It most certainly is not a date. All I am doing is playing a game of chess with Jazz after my shift is over.”

Smokescreen grins, “So it’s true?” 

“It most certainly is not true.” He says with a growl “Jazz and I are friends and nothing more, there is nothing wrong with friends enjoying time together.” 

“Hmmm still sounds like a date to me.” He grins, Prowl flaps his wings irritated about the whole situation, “It is not a date, we are friends.” Smokescreen props his helm on his servo and rests it on the arm of the chair, “Are you sure Jazz understands that?” Prowl tilts his helm in confusion, “Of course Jazz knows that we are friends. He would not stop pestering me when we met until he befriended me.”

“I’m not too sure about that brother. I see the way he looks at you, friends don't just look at each other like that. Not too mention it looks like he wants to jump your circuits every time you say his name a certain way.” Prowl wanted too blush, silently thanking Primus they didn’t have the human ability to do so while lowering his doorwings in embarrassment.

He sat there thinking of all the idiotic nicknames Jazz gave him, or all the times Jazz dragged him out of his office. He even encouraged and included him in things with the other Autobots, which in turn helped all the bots see a better side to him other than a cold sparked tactician. Prowl never thought that Jazz, his best friend would ever harness feelings for him of all mechs.

“So…” Smokescreen sat up straight interrupting his thoughts, “What do you think?”

“What do I think about what?” Prowl replies, “Well, do you like Jazz?” Smokescreen asked, “I don't know! I’ve never thought about him in that way. I certainly never thought anybody would have any type of feelings for me, let alone my best friend.” He leans heavily on his desk, not knowing what to make of the realization that Jazz may like him.

“Listen bro, Jazz is a good mech. I think all of us know he wouldn’t hurt you in any type of way, or do this as a prank or even a dare, he knows better than that, plus he’s known you for a long time. You should have seen him after you left. He was so excited about something, he practically ran out of the rec room chanting something about a date. Which is how it ended up in the rumor mill in the first place” Smokescreen leans across the desk and places a servo on Prowl’s shoulder. 

Prowl just sighs resting his helm on his desk, “Just why are you telling me all this?” His words slightly muffled

“Because I want to see you happy for once and I know Blue does to, and maybe Jazz is that answer.” Smokescreen smiles, Prowl just groans about everything that got thrown on him in just one visit from his brother, just one little rumor. 

Quickly deciding to change the subject Prowl sits up and asks, “Where is Bluestreak? I thought for sure if you came to see me he would be likely to follow.” 

Smokescreen leans back in his chair again rubbing the back of his helm with a sheepish expression on his face, “He’s ah, he’s with the twins” Prowl growls and flicks his wings, “I don’t like him being around them.”

“What’s the big deal about it Prowl, the twins care for him just fine. I’m sure they’d take care of him no matter what, not to mention if they ever did hurt him we’d have something to say about it.” He crossed his arms over his chest, “They are a bad influence” Prowl says, “Well hate to break it to you little bro but Blue isn't innocent either, besides he needs to get into a bit of trouble, Will do him some good.” Smokescreen replies back while Prowl just stared at him displeased. 

“Back to the subject at hand. Don’t think I forgot, so Jazz huh? Boy you sure know how to pick them don’t you.” He guffawed, Prowl glares at him “There nothing going on and I have nothing else to say about it, now if you will excuse me, I have work to do.” 

He attempts to return to his work but his brother stops him. “It’s okay you know...to like your friend. It wouldn’t hurt to just ask him yourself, not to mention you’ll be giving me the greatest win in history if you do end up dating.” Smokescreen says with glee

Prowl scowls, “You have been betting on this?” 

Smokescreen steps back suddenly looking uncomfortable. “Hey you know what you’re probably busy, I’ll just get going.” He says sheepishly then runs out the door. Prowl just watches him go with a shake of his helm. He picks up a datapad and attempts to read it but gives up after he reads the same sentence three times. Prowl just drops his helm in his servos, and groaned thinking about what his brother said, ‘He can not possibly like me, Jazz is my best friend, there is no way he would ever find me attractive. Right?’ He hits his helm on the desk wondering how he was going to face his best friend later.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day...

Jazz struts down the hall happily whistling some random tune. He was so excited about tonight, yeah sure he’s spent time with Prowl in the past. They always played chess or went out for a drive but tonight was special. Tonight was the night that he was going to tell Prowl, his best friend the feelings he held for the mech. He washed up, got a nice polish and wax, he even got some highgrade from the twins (only if he promised to keep Prowl off their backs for a while) which wasn’t too hard to do, the hard part is going to be telling Prowl his feelings. He couldn’t act like he wasn’t scared, he truly didn’t know how the mech was going to act. Jazz thought back to all the years that he’s known him.

Prowl was never one for showing his emotions even when they were younger, when he was a youngling Prowl was like any other youngling, running around happy, getting into trouble with his brother Smokescreen, Then one day he was different, he would only show his emotions too those he trusted, occasionally. 

The one day when they were adults the Decepticons attacked, they were deactivated anything and everyone they saw. Smokescreen and Bluestreak were thankfully not in Praxus when the attack took place. Bluestreak was in Iacon studying at the academy, and Smokescreen was already signed up with the Autobots trying too finish his training. Prowl was the only one out of the three that decided to stay in Praxus and was unfortunately at the city when they struck. Nobody saw it coming, Praxus was a neutral city. The city was never supposed to see any part of the war, but the cons decided that they wanted to make an example of the poor city. Prowl was an enforcer at the time patrolling the streets when buildings came crashing down around him. The city was a mess when the Decepticons left, the Autobots searched and searched for any survivors, but came up empty handed each time they went out. Smokescreen and Bluestreak were worried because the Autobots didn’t find their brother yet after two cycles! Then later that same cycle Prowl was found, Much to his brothers relieve only to worry again when they saw the state he was in.

He looked a mess, doorwings completely ripped from his back only a few wires stood where proud wings once were, half of his chevron was snapped clean off, his chest was dented in and he was covered in energon. The only way the bots were able to find him, Jazz found out later was a spark detector, they found him crushed under the remains of a building in the youngling center. 

Prowl was in the medbay for a long time after the attack happened but as soon as he was released he signed up for the Autobots. Quickly rising through the ranks with his smarts and freshly repaired battle computer that helped him find the best possible outcome of almost every battle they were in, to become what he is now, Second In Command to the Autobots and Optimus Prime himself. 

Jazz was proud of his friend, Smokescreen didn’t enjoy it at first because he realized he’d have to answer and report to his younger brother, but he got over it quickly. Bluestreak on the other servo was thrilled about Prowl signing up for the Autobot and he to followed in his older brothers pedsteps, (much to Prowl and Smokescreens enjoyment) which is how they discovered Blue’s talents as a sharpshooter. He quickly rose to be one of their youngest and best snipers. Jazz sighed as he came back to the present, he didn’t know where the bots would be without the three brothers.

Quickly regaining the pep in his step, he made his was to Prowls office office. They both agreed over coms earlier that day they would play chess in Jazz’s quarters since they played in Prowls last time. He gets to his office door and knocks, “Come in Jazz” he hears, Jazz opens the door and pops his head in looking at Prowl in surprise, “How’d ya know it was meh?” Prowl looks up at him with a ‘seriously?’ look on his face,”Jazz you have the same knock every time you come to my office, now if you do not mind waiting” Jazz gives the Praxien a bewildered expression and stops him as he was speaking.

``Wait! wait! wait! Don’ ya move! I’m gonna go out an come back ‘ere an ya won’ know it’s meh alrigh’?” He runs out before Prowl can say anything else.

Prowl stared for a moment at the closed door trying to register what the mech just said to him but sighs putting his helm down and waiting.

A few minutes pass before he hears loud fists banging and what suspiciously sounds like a kick at his door. Shaking his helm in amusement at his friends antics, he says a soft “Come in.” after the ‘knocking’ stopped. Jazz slams the door opens grinning like a mad mech making Prowl jump a bit, he strolls in, “So did ya know it was meh this time?” 

Prowl pick up one of is last datapads, “I had no idea it was you Jazz.” he replies, humoring the mech. “Now as I was saying, I have this last report to finish then I am done for the day.” Jazz nods and sits down in the chair across from Prowl, “Alrigh’ I don’ mind waitin’ “ He looks around the office while he worked. 

Jazz has seen his office plenty of times before, he likes to think that he spots something new each time he stares at the walls. Prowl usually has the same things up his awards, he has an holoframe of him his brothers, his carrier and sire when they were all younger on his desk. Prowl is not really one for decorating any space he occupies, just a few things here and there. Jazz was one who made him get a new chair in his office even though Prowl didn’t want to claiming that it “Wasn’t needed.” But nope Jazz made him get a new one. 

Prowl signs his last datapad, sets it down, stands and makes his way pass Jazz to walk out, “Okay Jazz I am done here now shall we go to your quarters?” 

Jazz just stares at him with a dreamy look on his face ‘ah man how I wish ya had meant tha’ in a differen’ way Prowler’, “Huh? Oh! Uh yeah! Let’s get goin’ I mean I can wait a few minutes more, kinda don’ feel like gettin’ mah aft handed ta meh.” He laughs while following Prowl out of the office.

Prowl smiles, “You are not that bad at chess Jazz, you are getting better at it surprisingly.”

Jazz, “Wha? I am? Sweet!” He fist pumps the air and strikes a pose, “Watch out Prowler you’re gonna be going down soon!” Prowl just rolls his optics, “I will be looking forward to it.” They both walk down the hall. There weren’t that many bots out, just a couple for their night shifts or bots heading back to their quarters just coming back from their shifts. They continue down the halls to the until they reach Jazz’s quarters. He enters his code and steps off to the side to let Prowl in first, “Welcome ta mah quarters, where all ya dreams come true.” 

Shaking his helm amusement written all over his face he steps inside with a flick of his wing as Jazz follows. Jazz’s room was a mess compared to Prowl’s room, which was always clean, but Jazz’s room while it wasn’t really dirty it was just unorganized. There were bot sized posters all over the walls of the room (how Jazz managed to get them that big he’d never know), music files laying on the ground and on the small desk that was in the room, awards and metals hanging up data pads lying around and an innocent coffee table sitting on one side of the room near the TV, with a ready set game of chess sitting atop it.

“Go ahead an sit, I’ll get tha cubes an put some music on.” Jazz walks over too his stereo, “Please Jazz nothing to loud, last time my wings ached for breems before it stopped.” He says as he sits down on the floor wincing his wings lowering on his back as he remembered the horrible ache. Jazz rubs the back of his helm, “heh… sorry about tha’ Prowler I’ll uh pick somethin’ more ya speed alrigh’? Bu’ in tha meantime sit down and relax!” he smiles and walks to the stereo and turns it on after picking the right music file. Prowl lowers his wings more bracing himself, expecting the stereo to scream at him but to his surprise a soft tune flows out. He sits up and lifts his wings, he tilts his helm at Jazz too see him smirking at the praxien then walks away too grab the cubes from the top self. 

Prowl just smiles at Jazz thinking about what Smokescreen revealed to him not to long ago, ‘Of course brother you would tell me this right before I saw Jazz.’’ Prowl thinks to himself, ‘Jazz would not want me, he can have anyone else on base why me? Out of all the bots here why would he find me attractive?’ He was lost in his thoughts until Jazz walked up to him and set the cube down. 

“ ‘ere ya go Prowler,” He sets it down carefully noticing how Prowl spaced out, “Hey copper are ya alrigh’ there?” Prowl glanced at him, “hm? Oh! Yes I am fine Jazz just still trying to get my mind off of my work.” he takes the cube and sips it, sitting up straighter he recognized the taste, glaring at Jazz who was sitting across from him he asked, “Jazz where did you get this?” 

Jazz takes a sip from his cube while looking away, “I got it from Prime.” he lied, “Jazz, I know Prime does not carry this type of highgrade, Now I will ask you again and please do not lie to me, where did you get the highgrade.” 

Jazz leans against the table and sighs, “I can’ get anythin’ past ya huh Prowler? Ah fine I got it from tha’ twins, but ‘fore ya say anythin’ I did go ta Percy ta see if it was safe ta consume an he gave meh tha okay ta drink it. So just sit back an enjoy all ya want Prower neva’ know when they’ll make more.”

Prowl scowls but just stays silent sipping the cube, ‘I will have to go through their room once again.’

“So shall we?” Jazz jesters too the game laid out in front of the both of them. Deciding to forget about the highgrade for the moment Prowl just nods, “Yes let us begin.” 

They both sip their cubes talking about how their day went when they had parted ways, after the first round Prowl winning like always, they both finished their drinks so Jazz gets up and grabs two more cubes of highgrade for them. They play three more rounds of chess Prowl winning all of them once again but Jazz noticed that he started making mistakes with each round they played and the more he drank. 

“Hey uh Prowler ya feelin’ okay?” Jazz gives him a worried glance, “hmm? Yeah, yes I am fine Jazz.” he sways while seated and his helm felt funny. He stared at Jazz for a moment then asks, “Jazz...do you like me?” He stops drinking his cube and chuckles nervously while staring at Prowl, “Of course I like ya Prowler ya are mah bestfriend, why wouldn’ I like ya?” 

Prowl shakes his helm, “No Jazz, do you like me? N-not as that d- do you only like me as a friend?” he stutters a bit, the highgrade finally getting to him. 

Jazz looks at the chess game thinking too himself, ‘Ah slag it how’d he find out! Who told him! No no no wait slow down Jazz he asked ya the question maybe he’s tryna tell ya somethin’? Maybe he likes ya back? Agh frag it I’m takin’ too long to repond!” he just sits there frozen, Prowl looks down his wings lowering ‘ Say somethin’ ya idiot!’ He rubs the back of his helm, “heh uh told ya that? Tha’d be a lil’ weird ta like ya bestfriend wouldn’ it?” Jazz screams to himself, ‘What the frag mech! I want ta get with ‘im not chase ‘im away! Tell him the truth ya coward!”

Prowl looks down at his lap, ‘ I knew it, He’d never like me. Not in that way anyways.’ Prowl struggles to stand but gets up anyways wobbling on his peds, “ I-I should go, I uh I got an early shift tomorrow, have a nice night Jazz.” Not wanting to wait and hear Jazz’s repose he walks out, little unsteady on his peds but he successfully manages to walks out on his own and down the hall. 

Jazz just sits there stunned about what just happened and mentally slapping himself for not saying anything to the mech. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mirage walks down the hall, he just got back from his patrol with Hound and he desperately needed a wash to rid himself of all the dirt. He rounds the corner and bumps into a mech. Mirage wasn’t the tallest mech around so when he bumped into the other he didn’t understand why the mech had fallen. 

“Hey will you watch where you are go-Oh Prowl! I am so sorry for not watching where I was going I didn’t think anyone else would be out this late, speaking of which, why are you out wandering the halls at this time?” He looks down at Prowl who just looks up at him dazed

He helps Prowl up who was still struggling to figure out who was talking to him, “Sir are you okay?” 

Prowl then steps back, “Mirage, oh yes I was uh just going back to my quarters, Have a good night Mirage.” He pulls away from the mech and tries to walk but stumbles Mirage grabs him again before he can fall “Whoa Prowl you’re not in any shape to be going anywhere. Look let's get you somewhere where you can rest. I am not dragging you all the way to your room mainly because I really need a wash and sadly your room if all the way back down the hall. Here you can stay in my room tonight.” He wraps one of Prowls arms around his shoulders and takes him in the direction of his room.

They arrive at his quarters there wasn’t much coming from Prowl other than the words ‘I thought he liked me.”, He enters the code and walks in setting the mech who was already partly recharging on him on the berth arranging him so he was comfortable. He sighs as he sits down and rubs Prowl’s helm and chevron, He would have never been able to touch Prowl if the mech was sober. He smelled the highgrade on the mechs breath when he spoke. He didn’t know who Prowl was talking about when he mentioned about liking someone but he had a pretty good guess and he wasn’t happy about that guess.

“Hey Prowl” He shook the mech slightly until Prowl opened his pretty deep navy blue optics “Who did you think liked you?” 

“Hmm I thought Jazz liked me” He rolls over on his side, “But when I asked him, he said that he didn’t like me. I knew it was to good too be true.” he falls back into recharge 

Mirage growls but then smiles, he nuzzles the sleeping praxian “Well is Jazz doesn’t want you then you are mine for the taking.” He whispers to himself, Prowl just mumbles slightly and shifts when Mirage nuzzles him and traces the edge of his wings. 

Now in a good mood he leaves Prowl in his room and heads for the washrack. When he gets there he can’t stop thinking about the praxian waiting for him in his berth. He quickly washes up, dries and heads back to his quarters. When he enters Prowl was in the same place he left him, silently slipping into the berth with him he pulls the mech onto his chest, Prowl unconsciously buries his helm into the spymasters chest mumbling nonsense. Mirage just sighs and grins rubbing at Prowl’s hip while looking up at the ceiling. “Well Jazz, that is game.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jazz wandered the halls looking for Prowl after he had left, he checked his room after hacking the keypad too the door and found that he wasn’t there. He checked Prowl’s office and still nothing, he checked the washrack and still couldn’t find him. There was only one place that Jazz didn’t check and he knew that he’d regret even going to the one mech he didn’t want to see. 

He arrived at the door and waits a few breems before he knocks, waiting patiently he replays the memory of how crushed Prowl looked after Jazz’s words hit him, Jazz instantly regretted saying anything at all but of course Jazz wasn’t thinking and he knew that Prowl wouldn’t have accepted the silent treatment. 

Jazz sighs, ‘Ah jus’ hope I didn’ frag things up completely’ He thought to himself, suddenly the door he was standing in front of opened and in the doorway stood Smokescreen.

“Jazz?” Smokescreen rubs his optics and yawns, “What are you doing here? Why are you even up right now at this Primus forsaking hour?” 

Jazz shifts uncomfortably on his peds, “Hey Smokes uh...I was jus’ wonderin’ if ya had seen Prowl around” 

Smokescreen looked at him for a moment, “Now why would my little brother be wandering around the ark right now at this time Jazz?” 

Jazz looks down at his peds guilt seeping through his seems, “Well ah... ya see Smokey” He rubs the back of his helm, “H-He was at mah place we had a few drinks played some chess an...uh he migh’ have asked me somethin’ an I-I got scared an well he jus’ left an now I can’ find ‘im” He shrinks back with the look that Smokescreen gave him.

Smokescreen flares his wings in anger and glares at the mech in front of him now fully awake and pissed. He growls at the mech, “Jazz, what did you do.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Of course Jazz you would mess this up.”

Smokescreen throws his servos in the air and walks back into his room with Jazz following closely behind, “You of all bots! The one mech I actually trust my brother to be with and you mess it up and now he’s run off drunk, confused and upset. Tell me why I shouldn’t just turn you to scrap right now.” He turned and faced Jazz who at the time found his servos to be more interesting.

“Look I know you’re mad at meh righ’ now but ya gotta help meh find him Smokes.” Smokescreen just stares at him, “Why? Why should I? So you can just toy with his emotions like you always have? You know, I gave you plenty of chances over the vorns, I thought maybe, just maybe you guys would be a good match you know? Hit it off and Prowl could be happy and you know for once I was rooting for you, but this just proved me wrong now didn’t it Jazz?” 

Now it was Jazz who glared, “I have never toyed with him and you know it!” His armor clamps down and he stands there with closed fists. “Look I came ‘ere for help but if you’re not goin’ ta help meh then fine, I’ll find him myself.” He turns too walk out but a servo closes on his shoulder, “You are not going near him, you’re probably the one bot he doesn’t want to see right now. 

Jazz stands stiff, “Take ya servo off meh Smokescreen if ya know what’s good for ya.” 

“Or what Jazz? What are you going to do?” Smokescreen shoved him forward, “Why don’t you just go back to your quarters.” Jazz’s visor flashes as he turns back him growling, “I said don’ touch-” 

“Smokey…Jazz, i-is everything okay?” A small timid voice says from behind them. They both turn their attention to the door to see Bluestreak standing there looking a little worse for wear with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe standing beside him sporting their own scuff marks and scratches.

“Blue...Oh huh who us? Yeah everything is perfect! Jazz and I were just talking. Right Jazz?” He smiles, standing next Jazz and wraps an arm around his shoulders smiling at his little brother, “Yeah Blue jus’ talkin’ is all. Wha’ are ya doin’ out’ an abou’?” He shrugs Smokescreen’s arm off and gave him a look that promised pain.

Bluestreak rubs the back of his neck looking a bit nervous with the twins standing behind him wearing their own sheepish grins. “Well we were uh….we were…” Sideswipe choose that moment to speak up, “We were just training!”

Smokescreen and Jazz look at each other then back at the trio, “Really? Trainin’ at this time?” Jazz says suspiciously.

Bluestreak plays with his servos, “W-well yeah never too late to train right?...gotta...gotta sharpen those skills.” He chuckles nervously.

His brother raised an optic, “Sure, but what are you two doing up and with him?” He says then looks at the twins who were silent until now. “We were uh, we were there helping him.” Sideswipe replied. 

“Yeah we were just helping him with some of the more advanced moves.” nodded Sunstreaker.

“I see.” He walks over to the small group, “Now, how about we start telling the truth because I’ve seen sparring dents and well Blue you don’t have any dents you just have scratches. Actually none of you have dents” Smokescreen crosses his arms. Jazz saw how Bluestreak and the twins squirmed. The group would have been beet red if they were able to blush.

The two older bots looked at the three younger ones and noticing scratches near their pelvic plating more than anywhere else. Their frames were running hotter also, something finally clicked in both of their helm. Jazz just chuckled and grinned while Smokescreen charged at the twins yelling, “I will offline you fraggers!”

Shock and horror written across their faces when he came after them. The twins took off down the hall Smokescreen followed closely behind along with Jazz and Bluestreak.

“Brother don’t!” Bluestreak pleads, “We didn’t do anything!” Smokescreen didn’t listen though and chased the twins. “Smokey will ya calm down!? We can talk about this like grown mechs!” Jazz yells running beside Bluestreak. 

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe ran down several halls. Too everyone around them they were just red and yellow blurs being chased by a bigger scarier blue blurr, “Run Sunny!” Sideswipe yells, “What do you think I’m doing?! And don’t call me Sunny!” Sunstreaker replies as they ran down the halls with a furious Praxian on their afts.

“Hurry! He’s right behind us!” Says Sideswipe as he looked back really wishing he didn’t as he saw the mechs face. Sunstreaker growls and rounds a corner only to come to a dead end. He slides to a stop “Dammit!” Sideswipe bumps into him from behind, “Hey why did you stop he’s right behind us!” Sideswipe then sees why, “Oh frag me too the pit and back” He whines.

They hear a growl coming from behind them, They both turn and see Smokescreen standing there, his wings flared to make himself look bigger and burning rage in his optics promising death. “When I’m done with you two, there won’t be anything left!” He says and slowly walks towards them. Sideswipe replies cautiously “Hey Smokes, uh look we’re really sorry but we promise we didn’t do anything with him, maybe just some heavy petting but that’s it honest!” he cries as the praxian snarls. 

Sunstreaker stands his ground and steps in front of Sideswipe, “Even if we did, It doesn’t matter Bluestreak is a grown mech, we have the right to court him or do anything else with him if he wants.”

“Prowl and I have told you two before to stay away from him and what do you guys do?! You completely throw our warning out the window and go after him anyways!” He growls wings flapping harshly in agitation “You guys will stop whatever you think you have with him right now.” Sideswipe pops his helm out from behind his twin, “No way! We won’t leave him alone until he says he doesn't want us around!” Sunstreaker nods, “Like Sides said, we’re not going anywhere.”

Smokescreen clamps down his armor, “Fine.” He rushes the two standing there. Sunstreaker braced himself and Sideswipe ducked back but braced himself for the impact as well. They didn’t want to fight their lovers brother but they sure as heck weren’t going too just sit back and take a beating.

Suddenly Bluestreak appeared throwing himself in front of the twins stopping Smokescreen in his tracks. “STOP!” He yells.

Smokescreen was inches away from his frame. “I love them Smokey. I wish you and Prowl would stop treating me like a sparkling because I’m not one anymore. I have proved myself plenty of times before, on and off the battlefield. What do you have against them Smokey? They have done nothing bad to me and they have never hurt me in any way shape or form. They may have asked me once or twice to play a prank on someone but I haven’t because I knew you and Prowl would be disappointed in me, but please Smokey just give me this....Please.” He looks at Smokescreen in the optics. 

Smokescreen stood there shocked at what his baby brother just told him. Yeah sure he was protective but he didn’t think that he was that protective. Not like Prowl anyways, as much as he hated to say it he was proud of Bluestreak standing up for himself, even though it was he who his brother was standing up to.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe weren’t bad bots so to speak, they just get into a lot of trouble every now and then. He didn’t want his little brother getting into any trouble with the two, but he realized that Blue needed to have fun and learn some way or another even if he already knew right from wrong. 

“Ah slag it Blue.” He sighs and rubs his helm, finally relaxing and his wings lowered to their normal position on his back. “Alright I approve, geez Blue ya sure know how to talk someone into submission.” He laughs as Bluestreak hugs him. 

“And just so you guys know that if you hurt him in any way I will come after you and dismantle you both understand?” The twins just nodded their helms staring at him. “Yes, we completely understand.” Sideswipe says quickly, “ We’d offline ourselves first if we were to even think about harming him.” Sunstreaker says right after his brother. 

Bluestreak pulls away from his older brother then turns to the twins throwing himself in both of their arms laughing, the twins chuckled wrapping their arms around the smaller grey praxian.

Jazz came around the corner not wanting to spoil the moment between the group. Watching how happy Bluestreak was made him smile now knowing that they didn’t have to keep each other a secret any longer, ‘Would Prowl be this happy I jus’ told him how I felt instead of bein’ a coward?’ He sighs, which made Smokescreens doorwing twitch and look at him.

“And you, don’t think I have forgotten about you, Thanks to you now I have to go find my other brother who thinks he needs you as a mate.” He rolls his optics and pushes past Jazz who just looked down with a grim expression. 

“Wait Smokey, what happened? What’s wrong with Prowl?” He lets go of the twins with a worried look across his face.

Smokescreen turns to look at him, “Ah nothing Blue I’ll handle everything, no need to worry yourself over.” He smiles and continues down the hall.

Bluestreak just tilts his helm and looks too Jazz. “What’s wrong?” Jazz looks back at him. “Like Smokey said Lil’ Blue, nothin’ ta worry abou’ why don’ ya jus’ go back ta ya room with tha twins or somethin’ “ Bluestreak frowns, “Jazz I really don’t appreciate being lied to, from both you and my brother so” He crosses his arms, doorwings hiking up and his hip cocked out, “Are you going to tell me or not?”

The twins chuckle and nudge each other, both speaking over their spark link connection. 

‘He sure knows how to get his point across doesn’t he Sunny?’ Sideswipe chuckles, ‘He sure does, kinda hot.’ Sunstreaker replies, ‘My thoughts exactly.’ Sideswipe’s amusement rolls across their bond.

“Alrigh’ Alrigh’,” He chuckles putting his servos out in front of himself, “Damn ya do know ya freakishly look like Prowler doin’ tha righ’?.” Both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe cringe, “Ugh don’t you dare say that Jazz.” Sunstreaker said with a look of disgust, “Yeah Jazz what’s wrong with you, ew now I can’t get the image out of my helm.” Sideswipe says while gagging.

Bluestreak smiles shaking his helm, “I think you’re attempting to avoid the question Jazz, now spill.” 

Jazz smiles, “hehe always quick, jus’ like mah Prowler. Alrigh’ I’ll tell ya. So look I invited Prowler ove’ for a few drinks and a game of chess, I- I wanted ta tell ‘im that I liked him, but after a few drinks...Prowler asked meh first. I got scared, kinda threw meh for a loop ya know? Anyway I uh I told ‘im that I didn’t like ‘im in tha’ way an he just walked off drunk an confused. I went ta Smokey askin’ for help but he doesn’ want meh around ‘im anymore. I mean maybe...maybe I should just stay away, I know I hurt Prowler but I really didn’ mean ta. I was just shocked, Now he's run off an I can’t find ‘im.” He looks at the ground with a frown.

“Well I think that’s just stupid.” Bluestreak says, Jazz just jerked his helm up to look at Bluestreak, while the twins burst out in laughter. 

Bluestreak just shrugs, “As much as I hate to say it Jazz, yeah, you were pretty stupid for not just coming out and saying it and for letting Prowl leave, but I don’t think he’d actually hate you for it. Maybe he was embarrassed Jazz, he was showing his true feelings to you, his best friend and you didn’t really do anything to stop him from thinking the way he did. Not to mention he’s not exactly in his right mind at the moment being overcharged and all. Plus, my bro isn’t really one for emotions Jazz you know that, and don’t listen to Smokescreen he doesn’t mean it, honestly he has to big of a bet going with you and Prowl, he’d never give that up. Now if you want to court my brother you have my approval. Smokey is probably just mad right now because you woke him up from recharge, he never was a happy mech if someone woke him up in the middle of the night.” He places a servo on Jazz’s shoulder, “ If I were you Jazz, I’d go find Prowl and just sit and talk with him about this whole thing. Tell him how you really feel about him.” He smiles and turns back to the twins, “I think you two are good for each other, plus my brother needs to get laid.” He grins at the expression Jazz gave while the twins just laugh.

He grabs both twins servos turns then walks away with a pair of giggling red and yellow twins. Sideswipe being the main one too giggle while Sunstreak just chuckled.

Jazz watched them go thinking about what Bluestreak said, most bots thought the talkative praxian was annoying, they couldn’t be more wrong. Bluestreak was as wise and as thoughtful as a Prime. With some new found confidence Jazz was now fully prepared to find his Prowler no matter what Smokescreen says, he was going to tell Prowl how he felt. Nodding his helm he turns too strut down the hall then stops and says quietly to himself, “I don’t even know where ta start lookin’.”

Down the hall…

Sunstreaker lets go of Bluestreaks servo and wraps an arm around his waist, “So do you think he’s going to listen to what you said?” He says while Sideswipe wraps an arm around Bluestreak’s shoulders.

“I sure hope he does because if he doesn’t, Smokey isn’t the only one that’s going to be after him.” He looks up at the golden twin with a smile then giggles when Sideswipe kisses the side of his helm.

“Ahh and that’s why we love ya Blue.” Sideswipe laughs resting is helm on his while walking down the hall back to their room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mirage was recharging, still cuddling with the lovely little praxian in his berth. There was a sudden knock on his door that made him wake up. Looking around a second he noticed Prowl was still in his arms, he nuzzles the mech. 

The knock sounded again, he groans and gently removes the snoozing praxian from his person, laying him on the berth below. He checks the time and groans again, “Who is up at this time?” 

He walks over to his door, unlocking it and opening it, “Yeah?” He looks at the bot, standing at his door was Hound. “Oh Hound? What..What are you doing here? Do you realize what time it is?” He says while rubbing his optics. 

Hound stands there staring at his friend then jumps into action, “Hey Mirage um yeah I- I’m sorry I forgot about the time. I just wanted to ask you something.” Mirage gives the mech a bored look, “Something that couldn’t wait until morning I’m guessing?” He leans against his door frame.

“Y-You’re right… It can wait I suppose, I’m sorry for disturbing you. I’ll just be going.” He prepares to walk down the hall in shame but Mirage grabs his wrist, “You’ve already woken me up, might as well tell me whatever it is you want to tell me.” He grumbles. 

“Well I don’t know Mirage you do look very tired I’ll just go and let you get your-” He started rambling, “Hound.” Mirage grabs his attention, “Yes?”

“Spit it out.” Hound plays with his servos for a second before glancing at Mirage then looking down again. “I..I really really like you and I wondering if maybe you’d want to go out on a date with me tomorrow before or even after your shift.” He says quickly and stares at the ground not wanting to see his friends reaction. 

Mirage himself looked shocked at what the green scout had just said, ‘I would have never thought this mech in front of me would ever have feelings, let alone be so bold to ask me of all bots out.’ Before Mirage can answer the mech there was a ‘thump’ then a groan that came from inside the room. 

Mirage looks behind him and swears. 

Hound leans forward enough to see black and white plating, a pair of wings, and dim glowing optics. All the questions that wanted to come out were lost. He was confused, ‘What is Prowl doing in Mirage’s room? What were they doing? Why is he in Mirage’s berth? Is this why Mirage was ranting earlier about Jazz and Prowl being together? Are they secretly seeing each other?’ He said to himself. He looks back to Mirage who seemed visibly nervous and stuttering. 

Hound felt as if his spark was being ripped out by Unicron himself. Sparkbroken and hurting he just decides to walk away feeling like he’s embarrassed himself enough that night. Mirage reaches out to him, “Hound wait.” Hound just pulls away from the servo that tried to grab him and continued walking. 

Mirage watches him leave and sighs rubbing a servo over his tired face, another groan sounded from within the room. He turns and closes the door, pushing Hound too the back of his processor for the moment he focused on the praxian that was currently laying on the ground blinking slowly in confusion.

Prowl makes a sad attempt to push himself up but just continues to fall, Mirage kneels down beside him and wraps an arm around the mech picking him up and depositing him on the berth once again. Prowl whines as he was set down, almost like he didn’t want to lose contact with the mech, he then wrapped his arms around Mirage’s neck pulling him down onto the berth with him. Mirage wasn’t complaining as the mech pulled him down and grazed his lips with his own, Mirage groans happily as he felt how soft the praxians lips were. 

Mirage quickly adjusted himself and the praxian into a better position so he was lying partially on him as he caressed his face and kissed him harder, he then hears some soft invents and looks to see the mech had already fallen back asleep. 

With a frustrated sigh he hits the berth lightly, he huffs while laying back then happily hums to himself thinking about the kiss the now recharging mech gave. He thought about how soft his lips were and how warm they felt against his own, whether Prowl knew it or not Mirage didn’t care. 

He gave Prowl a light squeeze and nuzzles his helm causing him to take a deep invent and roll over.

Then he thought of Hound and what the mech said before he saw Prowl. He wouldn’t think that Hound could ever hold such feelings, especially for him, he thought the mech was into Beachcomber or Seaspray and often tried to push Hound in their direction. Him and Hound have been friends for a while, no matter how odd that combination was, him being a noble and Hound being a scout, nobody would have ever thought they’d get along. It made Mirage think of every favor he ever asked of Hound and how he’d do it no questions asked. At first Mirage didn’t think too much on it because he just thought the mech was doing it to be nice, but now after what Hound just revealed to him it made him wonder if it was all because he had a crush on the spy. 

Turning in his berth so he was holding the purring praxian tightly he sighs once again, “I will talk to Hound in the morning.” He rests his helm on the back of Prowl’s, shuts his optics before falling back into a peaceful recharge.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jazz wanders the halls of the Ark for hours until he finds himself in the rec room at a table, sitting at one of the chairs, holding a cube of highgrade. 

“Oh Prowler where can ya be?” He sighs and bangs his helm on the table, then making sure nobody was around he lifts his visor showing his green shattered optics.

He rubs his optics and pulls his visor back down then rests his helm on the table, “I’ll look for him righ’ now.” he says as he slowly falls into recharge. Soon light snoring can be heard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Sorry this took me so long to write, I kinda forgot about it but look I got it done! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

That Morning…

Prowl hummed as he woke up slowly he didn’t open his optics just yet. He was warm, cozy, and unusually relaxed, though he did have a slight helmach, thinking about last night Prowl tried to remember what happened. He remembered talking with his brother, he remembered going too Jazz’s playing chess and drinking. After that it was all fuzzy, he doesn’t even remember how he got to his quarters. Sighing he pushed it to the side deciding to deal with it later, he just nuzzled his pillow and stretched lazily. 

Then his pillow chuckled and his spark stopped. 

‘Pillows do not laugh’ he thought to himself. He opened his optics and glanced around the room, ‘This is not my quarters, oh my Primus what did I do?!’ he thinks in horror. Prowl jumped up and saw a flash of blue and white plating before he fell to the floor in an undignified heap. 

Helm throbbing now for getting up too fast Prowl got tangled in the blanket he was covered with before he got out of it and jumped to his pedes and looked at the bot in the berth.

(Mirage’s Pov)

He woke up early that morning cursing that he didn’t get enough recharge. He looked at Prowl who was resting peacefully in his arms. He rubbed the mechs wings lightly while looking at Prowl’s face, he let out a soft moan in his sleep and curled up closer to Mirage. 

Mirage smiled and held him for a while until he heard the mechs systems coming out recharge. He chuckled when he felt Prowl sigh and nuzzle him. He watched the mech look around his quarters, hearing his vents pick up as he fully woke up. To his surprise the mech jumped out of his arms and fell to the floor. When Prowl stood his doorwings were raised in shock and his optics were wide, ‘Well here goes nothing.’ Mirage says to himself before speaking, “Hey Prowl, you recharge well?” He says sheepishly.

(Prowl’s Pov)

He stares at Mirage for a few minutes, “How did I get here? Why am I here?! I was with Jazz right? Why was I sleeping with Mirage?!” A million questions popped in his helm and he was trying hard to not crash. “M-Mirage, what happened and why am I here?” he stuttered. 

Mirage props himself up on his servos, “Well sir...what does it look like happened.”

Prowl gave him a look of panic then quickly looked away and tried too think of what happened again until he hears a laugh. He looks up too see Mirage laughing. 

Mirage sat up more, “hehe I’m sorry Prowl, I couldn't help but get a rise out of you while I had the chance.” He sits up fully and looks at Prowl who was visibly confused, “I found you out in the hallway late last night drunk of all things mumbling nonsense, I didn’t want the wrong bot too find you so I brought you here too my quarters too recharge it off because I was not dragging you back down to the officers wing with you partially in recharge and I didn’t know the code to your quarters.” He didn’t mention the kiss.

Prowl relaxed some, “So we didn't do anything”

“Nothing sir.” Mirage smirked, “Unless you wanted too” He winked at the Praxian then smiled 

He rolls his optics, “I would rather not.” Mirage gives him a fake hurt look, “You wound me Prowl. Come on you know a night with me wouldn’t be terrible. I mean you did seem to enjoy waking up right now didn’t you? So see it’s not that bad.”

Prowl just shakes his helm and walks to the door, “I have to go or I am going to be late for my shift.” He turns too Mirage one last time when he opens the door, “You could have asked Jazz for my code or you could have told him to come get me.” Mirage stands up and walks over too Prowl, “Well Prowl I couldn’t com Jazz, you didn’t want to be anywhere near Jazz last night, saying something about “He doesn’t like me” and “I knew it was too good to be true.” actually even when I had just mentioned his name out loud in front of you, you seemed to be scared. Did something happen between you two?” He questioned.

Prowl was once again confused, ‘Me? I was scared of Jazz? What exactly happened last night...I need to speak with Jazz as soon as possible.” he thought to himself.

“No, I am late for my shift I must be going. Thank you for having me Mirage, have a good orn.” He says while walking out briskly. Mirage shakes his helm and leans back against the door watching him walk away.

Prowl walks down the hall heading to his quarters to get a couple of more hours of recharge mentally pushing his shift to start later. He had questions but he was still tired and his helm hurt, ‘ugh there was a reason why I stopped drinking’ He said to himself as he made his walk to his quarters. He put his code in the door unlocking it and walked in his room, practically throwing himself on his berth. Preparing to fall back into recharge he feels his systems powering down when a knock sounded at his door, he groaned.

Pushing himself up off his berth he grumbled and got up walking over to his door. He opened it and found his older brother standing staring at him. His wings flicked up in surprise but eventually just let his brother walk in as he closed the door going back to his berth and flopping down on it. 

Smokescreen sighs and throws himself on the berth next to him, they sit in comfortable silence until Smokescreen finally decides to speak, “You know brother...you’re a hard bot to find when you don’t wanna be found.” 

Prowl flicks his wings in response, “So Prowlie, you wanna tell me where you were hiding all this time?” Smokescreen says. 

Letting out a deep sigh he sat up and looked to his brother, “Apparently brother I-I was with Mirage but..I don’t remember much from last night. Mirage told me that I was muttering nonsense about Jazz but, I mean I remember going too Jazz’s quarters last night. I was going to ask him about the rumor and then nothing…” He stares dazely at his wall then to his brother who was staring at the ceiling, “I wish I could remember. I must speak with Jazz, Mirage said that I was scared of Jazz...that I wanted nothing to do with him but, I wonder why. The only one who would know is Jazz.” He gets up making his way to the door until Smokescreen sits up “Prowl wait.” He says making Prowl stop. 

“Look.” He sighs, “ Jazz came to me last night asking me where you were but I had no idea. He told me that both of you were drunk and said some things that you probably didn’t mean to say, if you two talked about the things we both know you talked about and he didn’t share those feelings then he’s not worth chasing brother....I’d just give up on the mech. He doesn’t care about you or your feelings but we all knew that, Jazz is like most bots brother, he’s just looking for a good time.” He says while looking at his brothers wings noticing how low they rested on his back. 

With a sigh he stands up and walks over to him putting a servo on Prowls shoulder, “Look just get some rest.” Growling in frustration Prowl looks back at Smokescreen, “I get that you feel the need to look out for me brother but I am no longer a sparkling. I can look out for myself, so kindly frag off. I said that I need to speak with Jazz now if you will excuse me.” 

Prowl shook off his brothers arm opens his door and walks out leaving his brother in his quarters with an arm stretched out to where he stood just a second ago.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the Rec Room…

Jazz snores away holding his half empty cube of highgrade. 

Blaster walks in the Rec Room laughing with Bumblebee until he noticed Jazz recharging. He stops laughing and walks over to his friend with a concerned look on his face. Shaking him lightly he calls out to him, “Jazz Jazz...Wake up mech.” He continues to shake him but all Jazz gave was just a light mumble and held his cube closer, with a sigh he shoves the mech off the chair he was sitting in and yells, “JAZZ!” With a yelp the mech falls to the ground his drink spilling on him in the process. “Wha?! Huh?! Wha’ is it?!” He looks up too see Blaster shaking his helm with his arms crossed over his chest and Bumblebee who was standing behind Blaster trying and failing to hold in his laughter. 

“Wha’ tha’ frag Blasta’? Wha’ was tha for?” He says as he sits up and rubs his helm, “Nevermind me mech what were you doing recharging here in the rec room?” Blaster replies to him as holds out a servo for him too help the mech up. 

Taking the servo offered he got up off the floor making sure he didn’t slip in the spilt energon, “Ya wouldn’t believe meh if I told ya Blasta’ ” He sighs, Blaster just gives him a look that said ‘try me’ and Bumblebee stood there finding himself curious as to why his commander was sleeping in the rec room instead of his berth. 

Jazz shakes his helm picks up his chair that had tipped over when Blaster pushed him and sat in it holding his helm in his servos, “Well, I was gonna ta tell Prowler how I felt last night but he beat meh to it. He asked meh if I liked ‘im more than a friend.” Blaster grins slapping the mech on the back pulling up a chair and sitting next too Jazz, “That’s great news mech! Why are ya upset about that? I’d be celebrating my mech.” Bumblebee looks at Jazz with his own grin, “Yeah Jazz why be upset? Prowl likes you and you like him it’s perfect.” He says to him.

Jazz just looks at both of them, “Because mechs, Prowl doesn’t know how I feel ‘bout ‘im.” both Blaster and Hound give Jazz a confused look.

“What do ya mean he doesn’t know?” Bumblebee asks, “ ‘Cause I neva got ta tell ‘im that I liked ‘im back! We were both drunk, he caught me by surprise by asking meh first and I didn’ t answer ‘im. I jus’ let ‘im walk out I didn’t even go after ‘im.” He looks back down at the ground.

“Well…” Blaster starts, “It looks like we have a pretty black and white praxian to look for.” He stands and grabs Jazz’s servo in an attempt to pull him off the chair. 

He pulls his servo out of the mechs grasp, “Don’ bother mech I’ve already looked everywhere an’ I can’t find ‘im, plus I already got chewed out by Smokey an’ told ta stay away from ‘im.” Jazz says stubbornly while crossing his arms over his chest turning away from the two. 

Bumblebee comes closer to Jazz and says, “Forget Smokescreen he can go frag himself.” Jazz looked at the minibot in surprise, “I get that Prowl is his brother but Prowl is mech enough to know who and what he likes, just like Blue. If Prowl really couldn’t handle anything himself he wouldn’t be our second in command. So commander I suggest you stop feeling sorry for yourself, get up, go find Prowl tell him how you feel and be happy together.”

Jazz just stares at the minibot for a second then looks too Blaster for help. The mech just crosses his arms and shrugs his shoulders. “I for one agree with Bee, mech you gotta get up, find Prowl and talk everything out.” 

The mech in question just slumped in his chair going over his choices. 

Quickly thinking everything over he nodded his helm while standing up, “Alrigh’ ya two, let’s go an’ find us a SIC.” he states proudly while putting his servos on his hips. 

Hound who was sitting in the rec room drinking his morning energon thinking of everything he saw last night overheard the group talking, he turned around and saw Jazz standing there with a newfound determination. 

He decides to speak up before they can walk out, “Hey did you guys say you were going to find Prowl?” 

The three turn and look at him, “Yeah, Jazz ‘ere has some explainin’ to do to our SIC” Blaster says while Bumblebee gestured a servo too the mech, who just grinned and waved. “So ‘ave ya seen ‘im around’ Hound?” Jazz asked, Hound just stood there thinking if he should tell them what he saw last night or not.

“Umm, you know I did see him in the halls last night when I got back from my patrol with Mirage. I didn't think anything of it though, I usually see him late at night because he works late you know? So I just went to the wash rack and too my quarters.” 

Hound didn’t want to tell them the whole truth, because the truth was that Mirage told him too not wait up for him because he was just going to help the stumbling tactician back to his quarters. He didn’t expect to see the mech in Mirage’s room later that night. Jazz sighed and shrugged looking back at Blaster and Bumblebee talking to them about where Prowl would be at the moment.

‘Should I tell them? Maybe it’s just an misunderstanding, yeah maybe...but what if it isn’t? What if Mirage is secretly with Prowl. What if Prowl cheated on Jazz, wait what am I thinking?’ shaking his helm he looks at the trio and decided then and there, “I uh actually did see Prowl” He wanted too flinched at the cheerful expression Jazz gave him. 

“Really?! Well where was he headed?” Jazz smiles Blaster and Bumblebee just gave the green mech a look and crossed their arms, “I thought you didn’t see him at all.” says Blaster Bumblebee nodding in agreement, “Yeah.” 

Hound got nervous, “Well I thought you meant have I see him today so the answer is no but I did see him again last night.” Jazz gave him his full attention, “Well mech spill where was he?”

“He uh...He was in Mirage’s quarters.” he said rather quickly, then regretted it after seeing the look on the mchs face. “Wha’? Wha’ do ya mean he was in Mirage’s room...why was he there?!” Jazz replied advancing on the mech when Hound backed up but had to stop when he felt Blaster and Bumblebee’s servos grab ahold of him. “I-I don’t know. P-Prowl was drunk and Mirage said that he’d get him to his room and I can just go ahead and go to my quarters. I didn’t think anything of it! Then I went to go see Mirage later that night and when he opened the door Prowl was laying there on his berth, I was just so shocked I left!”

“Why didn’ ya tell anyone?! Ya could ‘ave gotten meh or Smokey someone! why did ya leave ‘im there?” Jazz asked his anger rising 

“I don’t know, I didn’t know what I walked in on that’s why I left, I didn’t know the full story. I guess I-I was just angry.” He looks down at the ground sadly, Jazz stops and stared at his friend confused. Blaster looked at Hound and asked, “What do you mean you were angry?” Hound just sighed, “I was angry because I like Mirage alright...When I went to go see him I had admitted everything to him, How much I liked him, Why I did. Then when I saw Prowl, I-I guess I was just sad and angry when I saw him in his berth. I didn’t know what to think so I just walked away.” He looked away not wanting to make optic contact with any of them. 

Feeling bad for the mech Bumblebee let go of Jazz and walked past the two and put a servo on Hounds arm, “Hey look I’m sorry that you had to walk in on that, but maybe we can sort everything out and then it will all smooth over.” hearing a huff behind him he looked back to see Jazz crossing his servos over his chest looking away while Blaster talked to him. 

Bumblebee continues, “Maybe...if you’d like, you can make it up to all of us by helping us find Prowl and sorting out this mess. Because at the moment we have a leader that has no idea what’s going on, an angry brother, a pissed off TIC, a lost praxian, a stupid noble, and a hurt scout.” He gives the mech an encouraging smile. 

Thinking for a moment Hound looks at his yellow friend and nods his helm, “Alright, I’ll help.” 

Bumblebee pats his arm, “Okay!” he turns too Jazz and Blaster, “Now where do we start looking?” Jazz gives Hound a look, “Ya said he was at Raj’s?” Hound nods his helm, “Yes he still looked a little out of it, almost like he didn’t know where he was or who he was with.” 

“Then I say we start there.” He turns and starts walking Bumblebee, Blaster and Hound in tow. Anger flashed across his visor, “I swear if tha’ mech did anythin’ ta Prowler, he an’ I are gonna ‘ave words.” 

Hounds rubs his servos together nervously thinking, ‘Mirage I am so sorry.’

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In Prowl’s Office…

Prowl was sitting in his office working on his reports when a knock sounded at his door, “Come in.” He calls out rubbing his helm. 

Red Alert walks in. 

Red Alert has red and white plating with horns much like Jazz’s, he is also the Security Director of the Ark. He’s a very paranoid bot which makes him good at his job. A lot of bots make fun of the mech calling him the ‘bot who cried con’ when he gives false alarms constantly, so the bots don’t know whether to believe him or not. The mech didn’t have many friends but he had a few that didn’t mind his constant paranoia, one of them being Prowl.

“Red Alert what brings you here and who’s watch the security cameras?” He asked slightly confused, “Inferno is while I came here to speak with you about something very important, sir.” Frowning he sits upright in his seat, “Well, what is it you need to speak to me about?.” Nodding his helm he stares at the praxian a moment longer before speaking, “Sir, I feel that you should go to Optimus about the inappropriate behavior Mirage showed to you last night.” Red Alert says with a frown. Prowl just sat there wings rising in shock as he pressed a button on his desk locking his door, “Who told you?” Red Alert gives Prowl a ‘Really?’ look, “Sir I am in charge of security here I thought you of all bots remembered that nothing happens without my knowledge.” 

Prowl mentally slapped himself thinking, ‘That’s right! How could I forget about that, I am the one who suggested him to our unit.’ 

“Yes, how thoughtless I am too forget, now about what you came here to talk about shall not be mentioned too anyone. Not even Optimus.” He looks at the Security Officer especially. “But sir you weren’t in the right mind to defend yourself.” 

Prowl placed his servos on the desk and stood up, “It doesn’t matter nothing happened. He just let me stay the night there and let me leave when I did.” 

“But sir, He…” Red got quiet and looked at the ground.

“He what Red Alert.” Prowl tilts his helm looking at the mech,”H-He kissed you without your consent, sir and he also kept touching your plating when you were in recharge.” Prowl just stared at the mech for a moment then asked curiously, “And how do you know that?”

Red Alert suddenly got nervous and rubbed his servos, “W-Well sir, remember when Ravage got into the Ark and attacked Wheeljack in his quarters?” Prowl crossed his arms, “Yes but what does that have to do with anything?” He looked up at the ceiling, “Well, I may have installed cameras and mics in all quarters.” 

Prowl stared at the mech slightly disturbed wings flicking in surprise then he started to think of everything he did and said in the comfort of his quarters with his brothers or even just himself, “That is violating a mechs privacy Red Alert.” Red Alert’s horns started sparking, “I know! I know but I was just scared that it was going to happen again, don’t worry I never really watched anything. I just use them to check on everyone and too keep an optic on the twins.” 

Prowl’s optic twitched as his processor finally gave up trying to save him from a crash. He fell forward on his desk with a whine, “Prowl!” Red Alert runs up to the desk to check on the SIC. 

“Not again, Ratchet is going to offline me.” he sighs calling the medic


	6. Chapter 6

Ratchet was swearing when he got to Prowl’s office, “You just had to make him crash didn’t you Red?” He looked over at the mech who was fiddling with his servos, “I didn’t mean too Ratchet, honest.” 

Grumbling he check on the praxian, “What were you talking about anyways that made him crash?” 

Red Alert stood a little straighter, “That’s classified.” Growling Ratchet looked at the paranoid mech, “Well as Prowl’s medic I need to know the reason.” Red Alert looked too the offline mech then back too Ratchet, “You promise you won’t tell anyone what I tell you?” Huffing Ratchet just stared at the mech, “I can’t promise that I won’t tell Optimus if it’s that serious Red. He needs to know that his SIC crashed and the reason why, now what is it.”

Red Alert was quiet for a couple of minutes before speaking, “I found some disturbing images last night while I was watching the cameras. I brought it up to Prowl to see if he was going to address it but I guess it was too much for him and he crashed.” 

“Well what was the disturbing images?” Ratchet asked now curious, “I cannot say.” Red Alert replied, “You will tell me or you’ll tell Optimus, Now tell me what made him crash and why you brought it up to him.” 

Sighing Red Alert looked down at Prowl, who was laying flat on his back so Ratchet could check him over and said, “Mirage took advantage of Officer Prowl while he was overcharged last night, he was touching him without his knowledge and kissed him without consent sir.” 

Ratchet sat there shocked then growled before getting up, “Slag it to the pit and back, get your boyfriend over here to help me carry this slagger to the medbay. Then you are going to tell me everything start to finish.” 

Red Alert glared at the mech pouting, “He’s not my boyfriend.” he says while calling Inferno. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jazz knocked on Mirage’s door a little harder than anyone expected, Jazz’s anger was getting the better of him. Standing back and waiting for the mech to open his door. 

Bumblebee, Blaster and Hound stood behind Jazz, Hound looked nervous standing there waiting for the door to open silently wishing that Mirage wasn’t in his quarters. A minute goes by and then the door swings open revealing the blue and white noble, upon opening his door and seeing everyone he just stood there looking confused, “Umm…Hello Jazz,” he looks over at the bots behind Jazz and nodded his helm, “Hello Blaster, Hello Hound, Hello Bumblebee...what can you help you mechs with today?” he leans against his door frame with his arms crossed. 

Jazz snarled, “Where’s Prowl?”

Mirage gave a fake hurt look too the mech, “Now how should I know where our SIC is, Last time I saw Prowl was yesterday in the Rec Room.” Jazz stepped closer to the mech growling and grabbed his shoulders and shoved him into the room, “Ya were with ‘im last night Mirage, now stop lying an’ tell meh!” Stumbling into his own room his door automatically shut, he tried to send a command to lock it before Jazz can walk in but the mech was too fast. Mirage sealed himself in his own quarters with the most dangerous bot on base. 

Stepping up to the mech again Jazz grabbed Mirage and threw him at the wall before pressing him against it, “What did ya do ta Prowl, Mirage.” Jazz don’t know what came over him but suddenly seeing Mirage he just felt the sudden urge to punch him.

Mirage just grunted as he hit the wall and was pressed against it, growling back at Jazz he brought his knee up and hit the mech in the stomach plating. Grunting in pain Jazz he reared back his servo and punched the noble in the face. 

Giving a surprise cry of pain Mirage fell to the ground and scrambled back up to his peds tackling Jazz. 

Outside of Mirage’s Quarters….

Bumblebee and Blaster were slamming their fists on the door as they heard the two inside fighting, Blaster made an attempt to grab Jazz before he could jump inside but Jazz was faster and went inside after him. 

“Fraggit Bee go get Hide!” Blaster yelled too Bumblebee while he kept banging on the door, “Jazz come on mech! He’s not worth it!” he yelled as Bumblebee took off to go find Ironhide.

Hound stood there watching everything was shaking worried about Mirage, he knew the mech could take a punch, Mirage can fight with the best of them but against an angry Jazz? He wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to hold him off.

Stepping up to the door with Blaster still yelling for Jazz, he shakily typed in an override code that Mirage had given him in case of emergencies. The door beeped and slid open to show the two mech still fighting. At that moment Bumblebee came flying around the corner with Ironhide right at his heels. Ironhide and Blaster both made their way into Mirage’s quarters.

They grabbed both mechs, Ironhide grabbed Mirage while Blaster grabbed Jazz, when they pulled them away from each other, the two just continued but this time shouting insults at each other in Cybertronian as they squirmed in their captors grasp to go after one another again. “Fraggin’ ya two wanna be actin’ like younglin’s ya guys are gonna git treated like em’, Blaster let’s go! These two are goin’ to tha brig, let Prime deal with em’.” Ironhide grumbled as he dragged Mirage out of his quarters, Blaster followed with Jazz who just kept growling.

Hound watched the whole thing happen and he just sat there watching them drag both of his friends to the brig. He should have known better than too tell Jazz of all mechs that he saw Prowl in Mirage’s room but he didn’t want to lie to him, he wanted Jazz too have his happy ending even if he couldn’t exactly have his. 

Walking into Mirage’s quarter’s with Bumblebee at his side they looked around the room, Bumblebee gave a long whistle, “They sure did a number in here didn’t they?” he said while observing the room. 

The small desk in the room was in pieces, small trinkets in the room were shattered on the ground, drops of energon was spilled here and there, there were a few dents and paint transfers on the wall. Hound cringed inwardly at how the room looked and felt bad about the whole thing. How was he supposed to know that Jazz would go off like he did, he was just helping Jazz find Prowl. 

Sighting he walked deeper into Mirage’s quarters and started picking up items that weren’t broken and putting them on the shelf. Bumblebee tilts his helm when Hound started to pick the room up and clean off a few things, smiling softly he walked in more and kneeled next too Hound and started to help, noticing that Bee was helping him he smiled, “Bumblebee you can go, you don’t need too help me.” Bumblebee just sat up and looked at him, “No I don’t, but I want to.” he smiles and continues, smiling at the yellow bugs back he just went back to picking up items in the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“Where do ya want ‘im Ratch?” Inferno says while walking into the Medbay with Red Alert and Ratchet walking behind him. 

“Eh, just put him on the last berth towards the back, I’ll check on him in a second.First Red and I gotta talk about something important, then I got too go meet Optimus in the brig because I guess Jazz and Mirage got into it a while ago and they need their injuries looked at.” he said while shaking his helm

Red Alert tilted his head at Ratchet’s explanation while Inferno went too set Prowl down on a berth. 

Inferno was Red Alert’s best friend, he was one of the first bots that didn’t judge him for his paranoia and he was always there to calm the mech down. Inferno is mainly painted red with two white ‘fins’ protruding from his helm, He also has a heat resistant body and can transform into a firetruck.

“Thank you Inferno for carrying Prowl all the way here,” Red Alert began while rubbing the back of his helm, “Ah it’s no problem Red, I’m glad to help you in anyway I can.” he smiles, Red Alert ducked his helm and looked at the ground he was going too say something else until Ratchet barked at him ,”Red! Get your paranoid aft in here.” he yelled from his office.

He jumped and quickly moved past Inferno, before walking into the office he looked at the mech and said, “Inferno I do hate to bother but do you think you could-” Inferno raises a servo to pause the mech, “You don’t need too ask me Red. I’ll go watch your cameras while you’re gone.” he smiles, Red Alert grins and nods, “Thank you Inferno.” He says before walking into the office closing the door. 

Inferno stares at the door for a second takes another look at Prowl and shakes his helm chuckling while walking out of the medbay. 

In Ratchet’s office...

Ratchet is already sitting down in his chair when Red Alert walked in, He gestures too the chair across from him, Red Alert walked over and sat down. “Now Red Alert you’re going too tell me the whole story and does this whole thing happen to be the reason why Jazz and Mirage fought?” He looked at Red Alert expectantly.

Fiddling with his digits, “I’m not sure if it’s the reason behind that incident but I will tell you what I told Prowl.” 

Ratchet motions for him too begin, “Alright then, begin.”  
He sat back as Red sighed and started.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In The Brig...

Jazz sat in his cell, arms crossed over his chest, growling and glaring at Mirage who was in the cell across from him. They both did a number on each other. Jazz looked better than Mirage did at the moment which made Jazz’s armor puff with pride. 

Mirage sat in his own cell wincing with every movement he made, Jazz was a dirty fighter and he does almost anything he can too win against his opponent. Upon hearing the other mechs growl and feeling his glare, Mirage looked up at the visored mech and huffed. Sitting up too lean against the wall he stared at Jazz for a moment and asked, “So…” he began, “Mind telling me what that whole thing was about?” Jazz growled once more, “I asked ya a simple question an’ ya didn’t wanna tell meh tha truth.”

“So...what you just thought you’d get some truth out of by beating me into submission? I’m not a con Jazz you can’t just beat the answer out of me.” 

Jazz looked away with a smug look on his faceplate, “Ya sure act like a con.”

Mirage grimace as he shifted and felt a sharp pain in his middle, “You fight like one.” Jazz grinned, “Anythin’ ta take down mah enemy.” Mirage chuckled at the answer.

They sat in silence for a while until the door to the brig slid open. 

Optimus walked in and stood between the two cells and looked over both of them shaking his helm, “Mind telling me what caused this?” Jazz just looked down while Mirage looked towards a wall. Optimus just sighed, “Very well, Ratchet will be down here momentarily to look at both of your injuries. I will not pry on what the argument was about at the moment, but I do expect a full report on what happened here. The last thing I need is for bots under my command to be fighting against each other.” He says as he looks at both Jazz and Mirage. 

Taking in their injuries, Mirage was the worse out of both of them though Jazz did have his fair share as well. Mirage’s cheekstrut was dented in along with a few other dents to his middle and other parts of his body, energon was leaking out of the corner of his mouth, he had a deep cut on his leg and his arm from what Optimus could see was from Jazz’s energon dagger and his paint was scuff. Jazz’s injuries looked more cosmetic with a small cut on his faceplate, a cracked visor and a few dents here and there but other than that nothing.

Optimus just sighed and waited for Ratchet to get there. 

It wasn’t long before Ratchet came into the brig cursing up a storm with First Aid and Red Alert at his heels. Ratchet walked and opened Jazz’s cell with tools in hand while First Aid walked in Mirage’s cell too look over his damages.

First aid was Ratchet’s assistant, he was a young bot whose alt mode is much like Ratchet’s. He is painted red and white and almost always wore a visor and mask, he is also part of a combiner team that called themselves the Protectobots that form Defensor. A lot of bot preferred to be handled by First Aid other than Ratchet because of his berthside manners, although First aid didn’t know everything Ratchet did but he is a very compassionate bot and cares deeply about everyone.

Red Alert stood by Optimus’s side and answered any questions that Optimus had for him while the two were looked over. 

Ratchet grumbled while pounding out minor dents that Jazz had, he quickly sealed off the energon that was leaking from the cut on his cheek, “You’re self repair systems should be able to heal that cut in no time” he says while looking at his visor, “I’m gonna need to take your visor off too repair the cracks in it though.” Jazz just waved him off, “Naw it’s fine Ratch’ I got some spares in my quarters.” Ratchet nodded, “Well if you say so, just a quick paint job which no doubt Sunstreaker will be able to fix up if you ask, other than that it looks like my work here is done.” He looked behind him too see that everyone else in the room was otherwise occupied, “Oh Jazz one more thing.” he turned back to the mech and gave him a good whack over the helm with his wrench. 

Jazz yelped and shielded the offended area, “Wha’ was tha’ for?!” he whined, Ratchet just glared at him, “Next time if you want to go looking for a mech why don’t you just com him.” Jazz looked at the mech puzzled, “Wait...how did ya know I was-” Ratchet gave him a pointed look then gestured too Red Alert, “Oh, neva’mind” he chuckles, Ratchet just shook his helm while getting up, “Younglings can’t live with them, can’t melt them down for spare parts.” Jazz just laughed, “Aww come on mech ya know ya love us.” Ratchet huffed as he walked out closing the cell behind him going over too Optimus.

“He’ll be fine, self repair should do the job. Mirage is gonna need more work though. Your crazed third did a number on him.” he mumbled under his breath, “Not that I blame him.” Optimus gives a questioning look, “What was that Ratchet?” Ratchet started to walk away, “Ahh nothing but medic talk Prime, nothin’ to worry yourself over.” 

Optimus continue to watch Ratchet as he helped First Aid with Mirage out of the brig to the medbay before turning and looking at Red Alert once more, “Red Alert would you mind showing me moment this fight occurred?” Red Alert stood a little straighter and fiddled with his servos, “Yes sir I’ll pull it up right away and send you a-” Optimus lifts a servo, “No need to send it Red Alert, I shall come with you to the security room and view it for myself.” Red Alert nods, “Yes sir, right now?” Optimus turns, “Yes, now is fine. Jazz, Ironhide will be down here shortly.” Jazz lazily saults while laying back on the berth that was in the cell, “Alrighty boss.”

Nodding Optimus walks out of the brig with a nervous Red Alert at his side.


End file.
